


Guinevere, Arthur, and the The Black Knight

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: cliche_bingo, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Just then, she felt a tiny, electric tingle, a familiar whoosh of vertigo that made her heart beat faster, her breath hitch, and left her skin suddenly feeling raw and too-sensitive. She automatically turned to Lancelot to gauge his reaction -- he caught her eye, his expression intent and serious. "<em>Clow Card</em>," he mouthed, and Gwen nodded back at him tersely</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guinevere, Arthur, and the The Black Knight

**Author's Note:**

> [[Written for Cliché Bingo 2009. Cliché: Fusion with Another Fandom]] So, this is what happens when I re-watch the first fifty or so episodes of Cardcaptor Sakura. Gwen is adorable, lovely and determined, strong enough to be a Queen. Arthur is fiercely protective, a complete ass, and secretly a sweetheart. Merlin's sweet and caring, and deeply magical, and everyone falls in love with him. Lancelot is protective and brave and infatuated with both Merlin and Gwen. Morgana is observant and intelligent, a little manipulative, and she also has a crush on Gwen as well...

Turning around, Gwen saw Merlin grinning at her, waving cheerfully from the other side of the chain link fence, in faded jeans and a bright blue neck-kerchief. It was like the sun coming out, sudden warmth and happiness flooding her until she thought she'd explode with it. Gwen didn't even try to stop herself from smiling back.

"Merlin!" She called happily, running over to the fence. "What are you doing here?" and she was not complaining _at all_. After starting university, Arthur and Merlin had been like, totally absent all the time, and she really missed all the dumb excuses she used to have to spend time with them. Even if she was only Arthur's sixteen-year-old sister, she still wanted a reason - any reason - to see Merlin.

"My afternoon class was canceled," Merlin said, beaming at her. "And since I'm finished for the day, I thought I would take you out to lunch." 

She looked behind him, but she didn't see the familiar blonde head of her brother. This was like, too good to be true. "Ohmigosh, _really_?" Gwen squeaked, suddenly happier than she'd thought possible at the beginning of her lunch break. School had been awful all day, and she'd missed breakfast too, and she'd been all set to cry... right up until Merlin arrived.

Scrambling over the chained-link fence, Merlin dropped into a crouch beside Gwen. "Are you okay?" He asked, sounding concerned.

Gwen threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's been an awful day," She mumbled into his sleeve.

He hugged her tight, saying "Why don't you find Morgana? You just need some cheering up, we'll all go to lunch---"

"Gwen!" And it was Lancelot's voice, of course it was. It was always Lancelot, Gwen thought dismally as he rounded the corner, stopping abruptly when he saw Merlin with his arms around Gwen. "What," he said, wide-eyed, voice kind of high and squeaky.

"Lance!" Merlin said, beaming at him. "How are you?"

"I -- I'm," Lance stammered, "I'm fine," and then he stopped talking, staring kind of blankly at the too of them. His face was a little bit red.

"I was going to take Gwen and Morgana out to lunch, do you want to join us?" Merlin asked, before Gwen could stop him. She stayed silent, though, because Merlin had slung his arm over her shoulder, and she was completely pathetic, the most pathetic sixteen year old girl in the whole world, but she totally wasn't going to draw his attention to her in case he noticed and then like, let go or something.

"Um," Lancelot said. He very carefully didn't look at Gwen. "Okay."

-

Ryu was tucked in Gwen's backpack, curled up on top of a textbook and panting pathetically every time she took a bite of food. The buffet was good, but still, it's not as if she could just pull out an honest-to-goodness dragon and like, start giving it sweetmeats in front of everyone. "Shh," she hissed at him, quickly tossing a few bites of chicken into a napkin and smuggling them into her bag.

Ryu gobbled them up and then whispered, "Cheese sticks," and when she didn't acknowedge him, he said, louder, "Cheese sticks, Guinevere!"

Fortunately, Merlin didn't seem to notice, he was instead concentrating on pretending to chew his food as he inhaled it, eating so quickly it was probably straining the restaurant's All-You-Can-Eat policy.

"Wow," Morgana said, eyes widening appreciatively as she watched Merlin eat. "You sure can pack it away, yeah?"

Merlin nodded. "I'm just hungry all the time," he said, clearing his plate in what seemed like a few moments. "It's like I can't eat enough -- and I don't gain any weight."

"Maybe you have a tapeworm?"

" _He's just hungry_ ," Lance said, flushing. "It's -- not _weird_. Or anything. _Lots_ of guys eat a lot. It's probably a growth spurt," and then he turned bright red and looked at his plate.

"Uh, okay?" Gwen said, staring at him. As discreetly as possible, she pushed a napkin-wrapped pair of cheese sticks into her backpack for Ryu. He would probably forgive her for leaving him out of lunch if she bought him dessert.

Morgana hid a grin behind one hand, pausing eating in order to adjust the camera around her neck, held up with her other hand and pointing vaguely in Guinevere's direction.

Gwen had  a sudden thought. "Uh, Morgana," She asked. "You aren't filming me right now, are you?"

Looking surprised, Morgana nodded. "Well, yeah, why wouldn't I?" She said. "You're back-lit by the window, it really brings out these _gorgeous_ dark undertones in your skin."

"Morgana," Gwen wailed. "I'm eating!"

Turning to her friend, Morgana pouted, lower lip wobbling as she turned sad blue eyes that threatened to spill over with tears at Gwen. Her eyelashes were wet.

"Oh," Gwen said, feeling immediately guilty. "You're like the most manipulative woman ever, you know that?" and Morgana winked at her cheekily. It was like, one of Morgana's crazy mutant superpowers, the way she could make herself look like that.

Turning back to Merlin, Gwen asked, "Uh, Merlin -- where's my Big Brother? I usually don't see you without him."

"He had fencing practice," Merlin answered, moving on to his third plate of food. "But he said he'd meet us here after,"

"Oh, did he," Gwen said, disappointed. She'd been hoping to get Merlin to herself for a little bit.

Just then, she felt a tiny, electric tingle, a familiar whoosh of vertigo that made her heart beat faster, her breath hitch, and left her skin suddenly feeling raw and too-sensitive. She automatically turned to Lancelot to gauge his reaction -- he caught her eye, his expression intent and serious. " _Clow Card_ ," he mouthed, and Gwen nodded back at him tersely.

"Um, excuse me," She said. "I have to, uh--" she grabbed her backpack.

Looking from Gwen to Lance, Morgana clued in pretty quickly, so she turned to Merlin and began nattering on about her plans to buy a new digital camera. Sensing the opportunity to escape, Gwen and Lancelot practically ran from the table. "Outside," She hissed, dragging him to the side door near the bathroom.

There was a small courtyard there, mostly hidden from view by the street except by a small alley, empty aside from Gwen and Lance. "Where is it?" She asked, looking at him.

"I don't know," Lance answered as he pulled the compass from his pocket. He had a bright red flush on his cheeks, looking as if he'd been running, more serious than he usually was. "I sensed it back at the high school--"

"Was that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I don't see anything," Lance said. He ignored Gwen's question, which was just one of his many thousand irritating habits.

Gwen closed her eyes and concentrated, tugging the Key from the chain around her neck and allowing it it's natural form. The faint tingle of nearby magic was almost overwhelming, as if they were standing right on top of a magic well. The aura was drowning out the magic of the Card, making it hard to locate. "It's nearby," She said, opening her eyes.

"You can sense it?"

"Yes,"

Lance nodded. "I think it's following us," He said with a grim look on his face. "I can't feel it properly, but I know it's dangerous." His hand was on the hilt of his sword, magic sheathing the blade and protecting it from being noticed. He bit his lower lip, nervously.

"It's close by," Gwen said. "Very close," She spun around, trying to figure out where the card was hiding.

"Look out!" Lance shoved her hard to the side, with enough force to send her flying. Gwen tucked her head in and rolled, clambering back onto her feet in time to see the huge, heavily armored man swing a sword at Lance's neck.

Lancelot parried the blow, the swords crashing together with a metallic clang, sparks flying from the impact. The force of the blow sent Lance skidding backwards, falling to his knees, a grunt of pain escaping his lips.

"Oh, _shit_ ," Gwen swore.

"It's the _Fight_ card!" Ryu said, his small  bronze head poking out of her backpack. He looked determined, lips pulled back to bare his teeth. The fact that he wasn't screaming abuse because she'd rolled on him meant that this card was going to be a tough one to catch. His small, razor-sharp teeth gleamed brightly.

Shit, Gwen thought, hands tightening around her staff. " _Jump_!" she shouted, summoning the card and activating it's magic so that she could jump into the fray. Summoning _Dash_ , she swept Lance out of the way of _Fight_ 's next blow, one that literally _broke through the cobblestones_ underneath him.

Breathing hard, Lance nodded at her in thanks, spinning back as he threw himself towards the black-clad figure. It looked like a knight, dressed in darkly gleaming metal plate armor.

"That's not just the _Fight_ card," Ryu said, flying over to Gwen and hovering over her left shoulder. "It's being protected--"

Lancelot's sword struck, metal screaming and sparks flying. It didn't even slow down the terrifying onslaught from the black knight. "Lance," Gwen shouted. "The sword won't hurt him, he's--"

Lightning crackled in the air, electric power thrumming as Lancelot invoked a lightning spell.

" _Thunder_ ," Gwen whispered, concentrating on summoning her magic and adding her Clow Card's power to the spell. The lightning bolt struck true, bright blue bower arching over the metal plate armor. It crackled loudly, the figure standing still as the lightning dissipated.

Lance struck again, and his sword _shattered_.

"Oh my god," Gwen said as the Card advanced. Lance was -- god, he wasn't _moving_. "You stupid idiot," She gasped, invoking _Dash_ once more to pull him out of the way a second time.

And then the black knight stood in front of her, sword pointed at her chest.

"Gwen," Ryu said, flying over to her and perching on her staff. "There is only one way to seal the _Fight_ card -- you must fight it... and win." because yeah, that was exactly what Gwen's strong suit was - today was turning out to be as shitty as it had begun. To make things even more awesomely fun, Ryu didn't stop there. "But _Fight_ is not alone, it's hiding behind another Clow Card," he said, taking a deep breath and pausing for dramatic effect. "The _Shield_ Card!"

"I hate you," Gwen muttered. "So much right now." Taking a deep breath, she faced the black knight. "Okay, then, let's fight." She said, glaring at the stupid sword-wielding Clow Card.

The knight charged at her, two feet taller and three times as wide as she was, and Gwen stayed still, her heart in her throat, half-frozen in terror. She didn't want to die, but she couldn't fight it and win --

" _Guinevere!_ " And then she was being tackled to the ground, a heavy body shoving her down and away from the swinging sword. It was Arthur, blood dripping down his arm from where the sword had cut him, sweat plastering his hair to his head. He was holding a thick piece of wood as a weapon, crouching protectively over his younger sister as he shoved her further behind him.

And, okay, Gwen had _never_ been happier to see her stupid Big Brother than she was _right that instant_ , but then again, she also couldn't use magic in front of him. And the Clow Card was _not_ going to be defeated without magic...

"Are you okay, Gwen?" Arthur asked, not taking his eyes off of his opponent.

"I'm fine," Gwen gasped, her voice sounding small and terrified. Scrambling inside, she tried to think of something - any way to make sure that she could defeat the card-- right, okay. Maybe not her, but _Arthur_ instead of her? Dammit, where was Ryu when she needed him? The Dragon was probably hiding, because Arthur wasn't allowed to see him.

She backed up some more, grabbing the broken pieces of Lancelot's sword, taking a few more steps so that Arthur couldn't see her.

 _Fight_ clearly had the upper hand, but Arthur was a strong fighter and would probably hold his own for a few more moments. Gwen had to work fast, or she was going to watch her brother die. Taking a deep breath, she summoned her collection of Clow Cards.

She'd used _Jump_ and _Dash_ together, so she knew that she could use two cards at once. But could she use _three_?

" _Dash_ , provide the one who holds this hilt with speed and dexterity," She said, invoking the Cards' magic. " _Power_ , grant the one who holds this hilt with unbeatable strength." Activating the magic, she watched as the spirits in the cards wrapped themselves around the sword hilt, meshing together and disappearing. " _Sword_ ," Gwen whispered, invoking a third card. "Create a blade sharp and strong enough to cut through anything," and she layered the last of the magic onto the broken hilt of Lance's sword, sighing in relief when the weapon shone brightly, whole once more.

She hadn't been more than a minute, but Arthur was on the ground, a bleeding wound on the side of his cheek, still looking as determined as always. " _Arthur_ ," Gwen called, and she tossed him the sword.

He caught it one handed, parrying _Fight_ 's downward swing in the same smooth movement. And then he was rolling onto his side, moving so quickly he was almost a blur. Every blow hit, every slice cutting deep, until finally the knight staggered and fell down --

There was a bright flash of light and then everything stopped moving, golden shimmers in the air pausing even the breeze.

" _Hurry_ ," Lance gasped, his voice weak and strained. "Seal them -- before." He was clutching one of his Clow Cards, his knuckles bone-white with pressure.

She spun around without hesitating. "Return to the form in which you were created," Gwen chanted, swinging the wand in her hand at the figure lying prone on the ground. " _Clow Card_!" 

The cards had barely floated into Gwen's hand when Lance groaned and let go of the _Time_ card, collapsing onto the ground.

Shuddering, suddenly exhausted, Gwen collapsed forward, barely stopping herself from landing face-first on the cobblestones. " _Arthur_ ," She croaked. Her head ached, throbbing so much that it felt like it was about to explode.

Arthur dropped the once-more broken sword and was beside her in an instant, his strong arms around her waist as he held her up. " _Gwen_ ," He said, his voice shaking. "Are you okay? Where are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Gwen protested instinctively, even though she felt dizzy and weak and her head felt like it had been stuffed full of marbles. She closed her eyes and dropped her head onto Arthur's shoulder.

"Fine?" Arthur growled. He yanked her to her feet, his hands on her shoulders shaking her until she opened her eyes to see his furious scowl. "Oh, you're _fine_ , are you?" He yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you really so stupid that you don't know enough to run away from the scary sword-wielding lunatics?"

"He was going to kill _Lance_ ," Gwen mumbled. "What, was I supposed to leave him?"

"If leaving that dumbass to die means that you stay _safe_ , then bloody _yes_ you should have left him." Arthur said angrily.

And then the door to the restaurant opened, Merlin poking his head out of the side door. "What are you guys doing out -- Arthur? Why are you shouting?" And then he looked at Gwen, and at Arthur who was dripping blood and looking all sorts of fiercely masculine, broad-shouldered and golden and highlighted in sunlight. "Arthur, you're _hurt_ ," and his voice went really soft as he walked into the courtyard, pulling Arthur towards him. He tilted Arthur's head to the side, gently touching the cut on his cheek.

"I'm okay," Arthur said, letting him. Merlin ignored him, his blue eyes turning first to Gwen, then to Lancelot, and making soft, concerned noises even though his fingers were still gently caressing the cut on Arthur's face.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Morgana asked, wide-eyed as she followed behind Merlin.

"Some crazy guy with a sword came out and attacked Gwen," Arthur said. "I guess he ran off, I stopped paying attention once I'd beat him, what with me worrying about my stupid sister getting her head chopped off."

"You're the one who's bloody bleeding," Gwen hissed.

"Oh, yeah, because I was--"

"Stop fighting," Merlin said mildly, his voice concerned. "Arthur, shut up and stop being an ass. Gwen, you look sort of woozy, let's get some food in you. And _Lancelot_ , let Morgana help you."

There was a short pause while they all sorted themselves out and obeyed, partly because Merlin was right about everything, and partly because he was so sweet and earnest that it was impossible to _not_ want to do whatever he said. "Come on," Merlin said, smiling at Arthur. "I saved you some dessert."

Gwen followed behind him, pausing in the doorway to speak to Lancelot. "Here," She said, holding out a card.

He stared at her, and then down at the _Shield_ card Gwen was holding.. "You do know that we're fighting each other to collect the Clow Cards, right?" He said.

Smiling, Gwen ruffled his hair. "You protect me all the time," She said. "And you've given me cards before. Let me to protect you, too." She looked away, tucking the Fight card into her backpack with Ryu, who looked pleased.

-

"Oh, and try the cream puffs," Merlin said, nodding at his plate.

She had no idea why she was so hungry all of a sudden, but the cream puffs looked delicious. Gwen took four and shoved them all into her mouth at once, chewing as quickly as she could before reaching for another.  "Thank you," she sighed, mumbling around the sugary pastry.

"Wow, Gwen, since when do you eat like such a pig?" Arthur said, sulkily, trying not to flinch as he let Merlin clean his cuts with water and his spare neck-kerchief. "If you don't watch it, you're going to end up fatter than a--" He stopped abruptly when Gwen's steel-toed shoe connected with his shin.

Gwen smiled at her Big Brother, whose face looked kind of purple, and when he opened his mouth to speak she kicked him again for good measure.

-  



End file.
